


A Bolt In The Hand

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: A Way Out (Video Game), BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apollo Square, Arrested, BioShock Spoilers, Caught smuggling, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Multiple Fandoms, Not Canon Compliant, Plasmids, Police, Rapture (BioShock), Spoilers, Underwater city, a way out spoilers, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Leo Caruso is caught in the crossfire of a raid on a community of suspected Atlas sympathisers near Apollo Square.(There are spoilers here involving both Bioshock and A Way Out so be warned!)





	A Bolt In The Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!:  
> This is Crossover/headcanon stuff! So it’s definitely a work of fictitious fun! Enjoy!
> 
> Here’s something new I wanted to explore!  
> If’n y’all like it, I might try to work a little more on it!

Leo had gone a long way down in Rapture. It started from the beginning, where he was caught among the masses of people who seemed to half-follow, half-revere the icon of the working man. Atlas.

Incarcerated by a gruff, morally black-and-white cop named Jamison Blakesley.

Leo knew he was guilty of something, but not of following Atlas’ little flock of freaks.

And freaks seemed to be a natural occurrence in this waterlogged paradise in the sea.

“You don’t use Plasmids?” Said Jamison, through the glass to the silently staring, brooding Leo. Who was distinctively clean-looking, with a faint stubble coating his jaw. Save for some scrapes and bruises in the little tiff that followed after he was seized in the raid.

“No,” Leo said. “I don’t do needles.” He shook his head. Jamison saw him wince slightly at the thought.

Leo had seen what Plasmids could do. What those giant-ass horse needles could do to a man or woman crazy enough to use ‘em.

“How long have you been under Atlas’ command?” The man inquired, straight to the point.

Leo analysed Jamison—a strait-laced, and _very_ aggressive interrogator. The “bad cop”.

“Atlas?” He snorted, “You think I’m one of them?” He said, then he finally answered the question, “No. _Fuck_ no.”

“You _smuggle_.”

“Nothing to do with Atlas.” Leo said, interlocking his fingers together on the desk. “I don’t see a reason to bring him into my problems.”

“I want answers, Leo.” Jamison snapped, bringing a fist down on the desk.

Leo cocked a brow and leaned back in the chair, crossing his chained arms. “I don’t have _shit_ to say to you.”

Jamison left.

After a moment, a second man came in, placing his arms on the desk, civil, calm, disciplined.

“Leo.”

“ _Jackass._ ” Leo fired back.

“My name’s Vincent. Vincent Moretti. I’m a detective. And I understand you’ve been nabbed for smuggling.”

“Great.“ Leo threw his hands up in frustration as best he could, being chained down.

He looked out the porthole window.

“Blakesley doesn’t understand that there’s always an easier way to get facts.” he sighed, “To him, you’re either an Atlas sympathiser, or you’re not. No in between.”

“Clearly.” Leo said, he looked at his arms, shackled to the table, something to keep him from lashing out.

Though to Vincent, he just seemed to not care. More or less.

“You got a family?” Vincent said, looking at Leo’s papers.

“Yeah, what? You wanna take _them_ in, too?” Leo leaned forward, “They did _nothing_ wrong. So don’t even try.”

“No,” Vincent said, “Is that why you smuggled?”

“What’re you implying?” Leo hissed.

“You live in Apollo Square, is that right?” Vincent underlined a few things on Leo’s documents.

“Yes.”

“You’re trying to provide for them, are you not?”

“Yeah, there’s only so much I can do for them.”

“I see. Are you familiar with Atlas?” Vincent held up a printed poster with a featureless, working-Joe-type man on it.

_Who is Atlas?_

“Not in person, but he makes promises.” Leo said, examining the water-damaged propaganda. “A lot of promises.”

“Promises?” Vincent said, “What kind?”

“To make life in the deep blue sea better for us bottom feeders, y’know?” Leo sighed. “Haven’t seen much of a change yet, though.”

“Leo, I think we can work together on this.”

“What are you talking about?” Leo sniffed, “Work together?”

“Leo, I understand what you want, to provide. If you see it fit to lend a hand to our cause, I’ll see to it that you and your family will get the help you need.”

“I can do this myself, Moretti. And why do you need me?”

“I have my reasons, Leo. We _all_ do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!:
> 
> — Leo is rubbed the wrong way by Atlas and finds him incredibly uncomfortable a person to think about.
> 
> — Vincent has history involving Atlas’ people, his brother was a Rapture Tribune reporter who went in undercover to see what was going on and never came back.
> 
> — Leo is a thief and is a smuggler, though he tends not to deal with Atlas’ people but rather with his own business partner, Harvey.
> 
> — Leo’s family lives with a few other small families in Apollo Square. Vincent lives in the Sinclair Deluxe with his wife.


End file.
